


Only Human

by hyperetai



Series: Humans [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperetai/pseuds/hyperetai
Summary: Human!  Conner x reader~You've been assigned a case with Lieutenant Connor Anderson.  Your task is to figure out what's causing the androids to go deviant with the help of an android sent by Cyberlife, Hank.





	1. 1

"Lieutenant (L/N)! Lieutenant Anderson! To my office immediately!" 

With a loud, seemingly annoyed groan, you swirl your chair towards the glass room and begin to head towards it.  What was it this time?  Was it cause you changed the sugar into salt this morning?  Or maybe it was the fact that you put fake cockroaches into everyone's donuts.  You snickered at that thought.  Man today was a great morning, not as great as some of your other mornings, but still a great morning. 

By the time you had gotten through the door a good few minutes had passed.  As you stepped in you saw a very familiar face.  Your breath hitched as you made eye contact.  Who knew you were going to get called in with one of the hottest, youngest (although not as young as you by a year), and smartest of the DPD.  Not to mention heartbreaker and prick.  It was the one and only Connor Anderson.

"It took you a whole five minutes to get here while lieutenant Anderson got here in only five seconds!  Not to mention your desks are right across from each other!"  Fowler yelled, slamming his hands in his desk.

You lazily smiled and waved at your captain, "Been a great morning hasn't?" 

The captain let out a depressed sigh as he pitched the bridge of his nose.  "I'm just going to ignore that, and your morning routines I really don't need to write anymore of this into your report, it's like a fucking novel already!" 

With that statement you let out a small, nearly inaudible giggle, which was unfortunately caught by the lieutenant standing next to you.  "You shouldn't be laughing at that Lieutenant (L/N)."  His deep, unemotional voice was clear as he silently judged you.  "Anymore and you could lose your job."  He stated, almost glaring at you for your childishness. 

Despite being only a year older then you he was most definitely more mature, and more adult like.  Even if he was only beginning his twenties.  Meanwhile, you were practically a full grown child if anything.  Heck you could probably order a kids meal and get away with it. 

"He's right lieutenant (L/N), which is why I'm pairing you two up."

You choked on your saliva.  "I'm sorry what?"  Both you and Anderson chorused in confusion.

"See you two are already getting along!"  Fowler mercilessly joked.

"I have to work with this goodie two shoes?!" 

"I have to work with this ill-mannered child?!"

The two of you once again, spoke in union.  Fowler chuckled a bit before becoming serious again.  "Well it won't be just the two of you,"  There was a sigh of relief that emitted into the room.  "An android sent by Cyberlife will be assisting you."

"Oo— assisting us with?"  You didn't get to finish your question how ever as you were cut off by an angry narcissist. 

"An android?!  We don't need an android, heck I don't even need her!  I can do this case on my own,  whatever the case is!"  Anderson's voice was dripping with venom as he spoke.  He was clearly pissed off.

"Your case is to deal with deviants and figure out the cause of them!"  Fowler stated, voice rising to compete with the lieutenant's.  You awkwardly stood to the side unsure of what to say.  You honestly couldn't care less as to who you were paired with, even if you disliked Anderson to a degree, he wasn't as bad as Gavin when all is said and done.

"IF THAT'S THE ENTIRE CASE THEN I CAN DO IT WELL ON MY OWN!" 

"YOU WILL WORK WITH BOTH LIEUTENANT (L/N) AND THE ANDROID WHEN TIME COMES,  END OF DISCUSSION!"  The captain's voice boomed through the building, surely everyone has heard their argument by now, maybe even some bystanders.

"If that's all then I suppose I will be taking my leave."  You muttered, casually waltzing by to your desk and resume doing whatever you were doing previously.

With a frustrated huff, the remaining lieutenant fixed his tie and left the office, looking as pissed as ever.  Fowler sighed once more as he watched the boy leave the room.  "Kids these days."  He muttered under his breath as he reclined by into his chair, closing his eyes to hopefully relax for a good few seconds. 

As Connor angrily pulled by his chair to sit down he couldn't help but sneak a look at you.  This was the first time you had ever spoken to him, although it wasn't completely directed towards him he couldn't help but feel a little intrigued.  He often caught you in the act while you were setting up your skillfully thought up pranks.  Despite the fact that you were freakishly childish you were given the role of lieutenant, which he couldn't comprehend.  His brows furrowed as he turned away from you and went back to writing up his report. 

Stretching your awfully sore muscles you stood up and begin to pack your things, ready to head out.  Your new partner had already left a few hours ago, seeing as he bitterly stated he was already done with his work, and will retire for the the day.

"Guess he does know how to relax after all."  You muttered, as you begun to leave your desk. 

Just then you were stopped by an old looking dude with an LED on the side of his head.  "Hello.  The name's Hank.  I'm the android sent by Cyberlife to help with the deviants."  The android gave quite a lazy, and unprofessional introduction for an android.  You like this dude already.

"I'm lieutenant (L/N) but you can call me (Y/N)."  You said lazily waving a hi.

"Yeah yeah,  I know that.  There's been a homicide involving a Cyberlife android which I'm sure your captain has told you about,"  You raised a brow,  you definitely don't remember him saying that.  Nevertheless the android continued.  "I've been sent by Cyberlife to help you on your case."  He said, although his eyes clearly read, I really don't wanna be here. 

"Oh we're gonna get along just fine aren't we?"  You said, grinning dumbly, oh how Anderson was going to  _love_  this.


	2. 2

As you and Hank pulled into the scene, you spot the other lieutenant passing through the digital DO NOT CROSS line. "Looks like the dog's arrived." You muttered. Hank looks out the window spotting no dogs present. 

"Dog?" He asked, furrowing his brows. You had to admit it was weird seeing an old dude look so confused. 

"The other lieutenant your working with." You said bitterly before continuing. "He's always acting like he's the best, not to mention he never knows how to have fun." You pout a bit remembering all the times he'd scold you when he caught you setting up one of your plans. " He follows captain's orders to a T, never really causing an argument, well except for this case anyway." 

"Huh. Seems like a fun guy." Hank's voice was dripping with sarcasm as you two leave the car. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Are all androids this sarcastic?" 

"Eh, I'm just an old model they decided to rebuild. Adds to my personality I guess." He raised up his hands to do air quotes around the personality bit. 

"Cool." 

"Hey that thing's not supposed to be here!" An officer shouted as you and Hank step pass the digital border. 

You shoot a glare at the officer, "Relax bro. He's with me." 

The officer returns a glare back before resuming to what he was doing.

"It's about time you showed up." Connor said, sending you a glare of disapproval as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Fuck off Mr. I'm So Perfect I Don't Need Partners." You retorted, "Only a few minutes late." 

"A few? I'm afraid you don't unders—" 

"Name's Hank, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife, thanks for asking." Hank said, interrupting Connor's rebuttal. 

Connor sends Hank a glare before starting his sentence again, only to get cut off, again.

"So what happened here?" You asked, closing your eyes while stretching your neck. 

"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hasn't paid his rent in a few months, so he thought he'd drop by and see what's going on." The officer stated, as he began to head into the house with the three of you following. "That's when he found the body." 

"Jesus it smells in here!" You yelled, scrunching up your nose. Connor looks to the side, attempting to hide the fact that he too felt disgusted by the smell. Hank stands not to far behind from you two and scans the area, glad that he can turn off his smell. 

"It was even worse before we opened the windows." He stated, used to the smell. As you four head into the living room a dead body with several flies around it came into view. "The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for thief and aggravated assault." Hank soon enough went off on his own to investigate while you and Connor stayed with the officer. "According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner... stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him."

You and Connor bent down to examine the body. "Well in the state he's in it wasn't worth calling everybody out in the middle the night." You muttered. 

"The faster we finish this investigation the faster we can go home Lieutenant (L/N)." Connor stated, standing up to go examine the other evidence. "Also the faster I get away from you." He silently muttered. Although he said it in such a low voice, surprisingly you had caught it.

"Love you too asshole." You retorted, a smug smile on your face. He turns around shocked that you even heard him. "You've probably been wondering why is someone like me a lieutenant huh?" It's almost as if you've read his mind. He raises a brow urging you to continue as you walk up to him. "Well you're about to find out." You whispered as you stalk past him into the kitchen. 

It wasn't long until you figured out what had happened. The three of you regrouped in the living room. "Seems like the android was trying to defend itself." You started off. Hank soon followed in pursuit.

"The deviant was attacked by the bat. That's when he grabbed the knife and stabbed the attacker."

"Ok that seems pretty likely." Connor said, trying to play it off, not wanting to admit the fact that he couldn't figure out what had happened completely. You couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at his struggle to hide his faults.

"And then the victim ran into the living room before dying to the deviant."

"He was stabbed a total of 28 times." Hank commented as the three stared at the lifeless body before them.

"No kidding. Even for an asshole that's harsh."

Connor said nothing, as he couldn't have said anything. He couldn't help but feel a little useless.

You were quite fast in figuring out what had happened, just as fast as Hank at least. "Hank you can see thirium can't you?"

"Of course I can, what do you think I am? A human?"

You grinned, "Sarcastic as always Hank." Even if you'd only known each other for a good hour, you felt as if you've known him for years.

"Thirium?" Connor asked, you gasped in shock.

"The great Lieutenant Connor Anderson doesn't know what thirium is?" Oh how you were getting such a crack out of this. 

Said man glared at you before Hank stepped in. "It's what you humans call blue blood. It goes invisible after two hours." He explained before turning his head back to you. "And to answer your question yes I can see thirium, was planning to follow it until you stopped me."

"Opps my bad." You sheepishly smile at the android only to have him sigh heavily before resuming back to what he was previously planning to do.

"You're not bad." You turn your head to Connor in absolute shock.

"Say what?"

"I am not repeating myself." He states before following Hank.

"First a detective android, then Anderson saying he doesn't think I'm bad, what's next? Flying pigs?" You muttered in disbelief before quickly following the other two.


	3. 3

After capturing the murderer you all went to the interrogation room. Turns out he's been hiding in the attic since committing the crime. Connor disappointedly walks back into the room behind the screen. "He won't say a fucking thing." He muttered, taking a seat next to you. His frustration at failing so many times today caused you to giggle, to which he sent a glare at you for, whichhh only caused you to start full on laughing at him.

"Is Mr. Perfect realizing that he isn't as perfect as he thought he was?" You teased, taking in his facial expressions with great satisfaction. You have to admit you were being a  _bit_ of an asshole to him, but in your defense he has hurt many of your friends heart by playing with them as if their toys. Although you weren't quite sure weather they had been making up a sob story or not. Needless to say he was still a narcissistic prick.

For a moment you stopped laughing at him as a sad expression came onto his face. You were quite worried that you've taken it too far. "Hey dude look, I didn't mean it." You place a hand on his arm only to have him pull it away and turn his face towards the murderer.

"The fuck you being sorry for (Y/N)? He's an asshole anyways, probably deserves it." Gavin said, clearly jealous.

"Not like your any better." You muttered, gritting your teeth.

"FUCK YOU SAY?!"

"Ok so he won't talk, what do we do now?" An officer stepped in before things could get any worse.

"I could try." Hank suggested, looking as smug as ever. Gavin laughed.

"I don't see why not." Connor said, turning around with a new spark to his eyes. As Hank walked out in satisfaction and into the interrogation room, you couldn't help but stare in awe at the male beside you.  He sends you a small smile before turning back to the window.  Blood rushed to your (S/C) cheeks as you tried to refocus on the situation at hand and not the lieutenant's breath taking smile.

As Hank confronted the killer you couldn't help but feel on edge.  It started off pretty sweet with Hank sugar coating his words to try to sweet talk the deviant.  When that didn't work he went up a few notches.  To the point of yelling at the deviant about his crimes.  It looked so scared.  You couldn't help but stare at the cigarette burns on it's arm.  You tightly gripped onto your pants as you leaned closer to the glass in anticipation and worry.

Gavin lets out a huff.  "What the fuck."  He muttered under his breath as he stared at you.  Connor shot a glare at Gavin.

After a very intense interrogation session with Hank and the culprit Hank had managed to get him to spill. Everyone headed into the room as a police man tried to grab the android.  He kept flinching away screaming and yelling not to be touched.  Hank thankfully broke it up.  Afterwards the other android was taken to a cell until further notice. Not before muttering something to Hank on his way out.

"Hey nice job today Hank!"  You cheerfully patted him on the back as the three of you head out. 

"No problem, it's my job after all."  Hank said grinning ever so slightly.

As the three of you split ways you quickly chase after Connor.  Not before being stopped by Gavin.  "Hey baby, I'm going to let you off on what you said today if you give me a kiss."  He had a strong grip on your arm. 

"The fuck man?!"  You yelled out, roughly pulling your arm away before coming into contact with something.  You looked behind you and it was Connor.  The look on Connor's face was menacing.

Gavin glared at Connor before huffing, "She'll know who she belongs to soon enough."  He said before stalking away.

"Jeez what a creep!"  You stated rubbing your arm.

"She doesn't belong to anyone."  Connor muttered, he doesn't know if you heard this time around because if you did, you didn't say anything.

Creating a fair amount of distance between you and Connor you look up at him with worry.  "Hey,  I'm sorry for earlier today,  I admit I was a bit of an asshole." 

"A bit?"  He asked, furrowing his brows.  He looked so vulnerable right now you just wanted to hug him tight and tell him how sorry you were and how you have this huge crush on him even if your friends say he's a playboy.

You huff, rolling your eyes, you couldn't help but feel your blood rushing towards your soft (S/C) cheeks again. "Ok fine, I was being a huge asshole."

He grinned at your response, you swore your heart stopped for a moment. You couldn't help but grin back at him. "It's fine, it was understandable. I was being quite conceited. I apologize for my behavior. I guess I was so caught up on being perfect I forgot that I'm only human."

You smiled thoughtfully.  "For a while I swear I could've mistaken you for an android!"  You jokingly teased.  The once cold and uncaring man couldn't help but laugh.  His laughter was quite contagious as you joined in.

"Well I suppose I should take my leave.  It's getting late after all.  I believe you can take yourself home safely Lieutenant (L/N)?" 

"Drop the formalities, we're friends now!"  

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then (Y/N)."  With a smile plastered on his face he headed out.

"See you tomorrow Connor!"  You were glad he walked away as fast as he did as you cupped your cheeks in embarrassment.  'I must've looked like a tomato!'  You thought before heading home.


	4. 4

As you came to the office as late as ever you were greeted by warm afternoons from your co-workers and androids. After managing to avoid a Gavin and get some coffee you headed towards you desk. Upon your arrival you noticed something different. Hank's sitting in the desk right next to Connor, and that really warmed your heart. "Guess he's finally starting to open up to us." You quietly noted before happily taking your seat.

Hank and Connor were making small talk as you scrolled through the file of androids going deviant. "That is a lot cases." You muttered under your breath.

"It sure fucking is." Hank replies, reclining back into his chair. "I suggest we start with the AX400 Model."

"The AX400?" You tilt your head to the side in slight confusion.

"It was-"

"Lieutenants?" Another voice cut in, the three of you turn towards him. It was one of the officers that worked there. "Um... sorry to disturb you." He felt a little awkward having three people stare into him. Gulping he continued. "I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night, it's been seen in the Ravendale district."

"We're on it." Connor said getting off his chair and dusting his pants off.

"Alright let's go then!" You hop off your chair in anticipation.

The car comes to a stop as the three of you get off at your destination.

"We've got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything." Ben said whilst you survey the area. Connor was standing next to you conversing with Ben while Hank stood of too the side looking around the area.

Connor nods his head at Ben before replying, "Alright then, let me know if anything comes up."

"What are you going to do with them?" Ben asks Connor in a low voice, he gestures over to you and Hank. By now you and Hank were chatting up theories about the where the AX400 could be.

Connor lets out a huff, furrowing his brows slightly. Deciding to not answer he settles for ditching the detective and heading over to you and Hank.

"Connor! Great of you to decide to join us." You turn to him and greet him with a bright smile. He in turn sends you a what seems to be an attempt of a smile towards you. A laugh makes it way out of you while Hank lets what seems to be a chuckle out of his voice box.

Connor tilts his head in curiosity, looking almost like a lost puppy. You suddenly stop laughing as your air supply is cut off, before you know it a deep red hue appears on your face.

"I don't see what's so funny you two."

"Connor, Hank smiles more 'human' than you do!" You answer a bit too fast for your liking, hoping he doesn't take your words out of context you immediately intercept yourself. "NotsayingthatyourlikeanandroidorHank'snotreallyhuman,orohmygodthisisallcomingoutwrongI'mjustgoingtostoptalkingnow." You took a deep breath after your short rant looking as flushed as ever.

Connor and Hank raise a brow at your behavior. "Is everything alright (Y/N)?" Connor asked hand reaching out to grab your arm. You quickly brought your hands to your face to cover just how red you were right now. "I'm fine!" If it wasn't for the fact that he knew you were blushing he'd thought you were mad at him. Connor chuckles a bit at your flustered state and backs off.

Deciding now would be the right time to speak up Hank informs Connor on your previous conversation with him. "We've concluded that it took the first bus that came along... and stayed at the end of the line." Both you and Connor turn your attention towards Hank now. Hank continues, "It's decision wasn't planned, and it was driven by fear."

Connor lets out a huff while smirking, "Androids don't feel fear." You shoot a glare at Connor, though he doesn't seem to notice.

"Well deviants do." Hank says with a hint of slyness to his voice. "They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions." He explains, face as expressionless as ever.

Connor sighs, "Well that still doesn't tell us where it went."

Feeling left out you decide to cut in. "It didn't have a plan, and it had nowhere to go, put two and two together and-"

"That means they couldn't have gone far." Connor cuts in, earning a pout from you. He smirks at this.

After looking around for a good half hour you three regroup. Sighing from disappointment you look at the other two in hopes that they had gotten something. They both shake their heads. Your (E/C) orbs found it's way to the ground, Connor places a hand on your shoulder and you look up towards him. He sends you a reassuring smile.

"It won't get far," He says, "We'll find it sooner or later."

You weakly smile at him. "Yeah your right."

"Let's go then."

The three of you get into Connor's car and drive off.


End file.
